Team Robot in The End of Silliness?
still version of the 2017 Big Idea logo fades in and out. Nighthawks (Segment #1) [The sing-along compliation begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks" in a dark snowy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd and the others as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter, and Eevee, sitting and sleeping next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're six almost empty sundae glasses on her table: five pink and one green. Eevee appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.] Archibald Asparagus (from "His Cheeseburger"): Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. (continues reading the letter) ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song..." Larry (from "The Song of the Cebu"): Boy is riding with cebu... Um... No wait. (No wait.) Archibald (from "TSotC"): (You-you-) You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you... (-more from you... -more from you...) fade back to Eevee, still dreaming... Larry: Wow. Eevee: No! No! back to her nightmare... Archibald (from "HC"): Management has decided (-decided -decided...) that other performers... (-performers...) Mr. Lunt (from "HC"): Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... '' Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... (Silly songs is cancelled- -is cancelled...) until further notice. (-cancelled...) Silly songs is cancelled... (-cancelled... -cancelled... -cancelled...) back to Eevee, who's fidgeting more vigorously. Larry: Poor Eevee she got an headache.... Eevee: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! begins to take notice of Eevee's spastic squeaking and fidgeting. Larry: (off-screen) What's that noise? Eevee: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: Eevee, What is wrong?! Eevee: Jibee! PAC-MAN: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Eevee: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Mighty Max: Please Wake up, Eevee! What's wrong?! title "Team Robot in The End of Silliness?" and "Team Robot in The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Jimmy and Larry with a guest stars rushes over to see if Eevee's okay. The show's theme song fades in at the point Eevee starts playing the tuba. The Playhouse lyrics appear at the bottom with the lyrics in red, which turns white on cue. The white lyrics "Team Robot in VeggieTales" appear on the start of the montage, that also applies to "Cauliflower", and "Team Robot in VeggieTales!". However, the last lyric fades out at the end of the song.]] Nighthawks (Segment #2) fade back to Jimmy, Larry and a Guest Stars. Eevee has an ice pack on her head. She also has a cup of coffee in front of him. Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry: Eevee, Are you okay? Eevee: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Larry nods his head) Waffle cone? (Eevee shakes her head) Cup full of sprinkles? Larry: No way. Eevee didn't get to ask. Eevee: I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen. Larry: Look at that. Eevee: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: I'm going to press E-3. Eevee: G-7. Jimmy: Huh? Pikachu: L-5? That's great Eevee: Press G-7! (Jimmy and the others hops over to the jukebox) It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well... I don't know! It just... kinda got messed up! ''presses G-7, Larry presses E-3 and others presses letters and numbers and the TV turns on to reveal the ''[[Silly Songs with Larry] title card for "TSotC", as the music starts. He hops away to the right. The camera zooms toward the TV.]'' Larry: So what are you waiting for Eevee, Let's Do It! Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show were Larry come out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu. Larry: Ce-bú! This is a song about a boy... a song about a little boy and his cebús... a song about a little boy and his three cebús... The little boy who had... a sick cebú... a sad cebú... and a mute cebú. And also a hippo. Um... um... this is me at the airport. This is my aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ooo! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: Ce-bú! Sing it with me! Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Larry: Into town in his ca-noe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his ca-noe Larry: Sick cebú is row-ing and sneez-ing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Larry: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Larry: Sad ce-bú is row-ing and cry-ing Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, ce-bú! Larry: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Larry: Tries to tell the ot-her two Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Tries to tell the ot-her two Larry: Mute cebú is wav-ing and grun-ting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebú! Larry, Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about ce-bú! Need another verse or two! Audience is stan-ding and lea-ving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. shot fades to the start of the sing-along version of the song, and goes from there. [insert title card "Oh, Santa! from The Toy That Saved Christmas" here] Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song. It's Christmas Eve, and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty bankrobber. Larry: Who are you? Bankrobber: I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes, I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly pickle And let me in. The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... The Announcer: The bankrobber is truly touched by Larry's good will. But Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber: (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me?" Narrator: "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Larry's door, but this time a savage norseman." Larry: (surprised) Who are you? Viking: I'm a viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... Narrator: The viking is also touched by Larry's good will. But Larry's thoughts are still with Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking: (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is greeted now by an agent of the internal revenue service. Larry: Who are you? Peach: I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your- Slam!!! Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... Larry: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me! Santa (Bob):'' I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come'' to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my...nose?'' Hey, wait a'' minute! Isn't that my belt?! And what are you doing with my hat?! So you're the ones! Bankrobber: Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking: We've changed! Santa (Bob): Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you?! You've been very naughty, and I've got a list!!" Peach: Did you claim that? Larry: Merry...Christmas. Nighthawks (Segment #3) the 2 songs is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Eevee's stern looking face. Larry see a another guest stars coming and Eevee's not wearing her ice pack anymore. Bob: What is Wrong Eevee? Eevee: What, do you think that's...funny? James: Bust my Buffers. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Larry: Yes, I See. Eevee: It wasn't my fault! (flops her head onto the table.) They got'em mixed-up at photo hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. Steven Universe: How shouldn't have the end of the world, because show is won't cancelled. disguised as a mysterious man, a woman in a red dress and the other guest stars enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter. Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Walks over to the jukebox again.) And- and I've got just the thing. (Presses a few buttons) There. That oughta do it. (The TV shows the title card for "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!", as he hops away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Eevee? the TV, the title card cuts to the start of the song. Pa Grape (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Scooter (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Jimmy (from "J&tBW!"): Did he just say "It's Time?" Philip Pea (from "J&tBW!"): We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert We did-n't have ♪ ♪ a lot of fun ♪ ♪ in the sand Other Pea (from "J&tBW!"): But saddle up your cow Philip: It's all behind us now All (from "J&tBW!"): Because we're going to the Promised Land!! rest of the song continues on fullscreen. (Afterwards, six more songs played: "The Dance of the Cucumber" (from "Rack Shack & Benny") "I'm So Blue!" (from "Madame Blueberry") "Busy, Busy" (from "Are You My Neighbor?") "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" (from "Very Silly Songs!") "Oh NO!" (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") and "Laggon Song" (from "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!".) Nighthawks (Segment #4) those above mentioned songs, Eevee sniffs a little. Larry: This is kind of beautiful, but it isn't this funny? Eevee: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Ash: That's is a Bad Song. Jimmy: Bad timing. A-ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! Luigi: (Laughs) Hang on! Daddy's Coming! camera zooms to the TV which shows the title card for "[[Keep Walking]" from "J&tBW!"] Pea guard (from "J&tBW!): O-oooh. That's be great idea. You go head and keep walking! fades to the footage, and the rest continues from there. Afterwards two more songs plays: "[[Love My Lips]" (from Dave and the Giant Pickle") and "Larry-Boy Music Video" (from "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!"). After the last song in this section ends, it irises out serving into...] Nighthawks (Segment #5) Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-fungee... (Laughs until he stops laughing and notices that The Guest Stars's still not cheering up) Thomas: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. Sonic: Sir, You think they got hurt? Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Larry: But Sir, It Happens. you don't sing it, then would cancelled forever and Eevee will scream a really big no. Yoshi: Yeah. Eevee screamed a no that songs is cancelled. That's good. Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but... why are you so down? Raichu: You wanna tell me what's going on? Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! (Turns to reveal himself. Eevee looks shocked then Larry was grumpy. He hops over to the jukebox.) Perhaps this will clear things up. (Looks grumpily at Eevee. They both make funny faces, then looks grumpy again and selects a song: "THS".) Larry: Oh No! Luigi: That's Serious. Eevee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! to the start of the "The Hairbrush Song" from "Are You My Neighbor?", without the cut-in at the start Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. (Starts Narrating) Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out... Larry: ''Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh where Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh wheeee-ere...is my hair-brush?'' Announcer: (Continues Narrating) Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports ... Pa: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Larry: ''Back theeee-ere is my hair-brush. Back there is my hair-brush. Back there, back there, O''h, where, back there, Oh, where, oh, where, Back there, back there, Back theeee-ere...is my hair-brush Announcer: (Narrating; Cntd.) Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Junior regains his composure and comments ... Junior: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Announcer: (Narrating; Cntd.) Larry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Larry wonders ... Larry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no Hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair... for my hairbrush! Announcer: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob regains his composure and confesses ... Bob: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to the Peach - 'cause he's got hair! Announcer: (Narrating) Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back and laments... Larry: Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, back there, not fair, not Fair, not fair! My little hairbrush! Announcer: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself, in a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Larry's generosity, the Peach is thankful ... Peach: Thanks for the hair-brush! Announcer: (Narrating) Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene. Larry smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out ... Larry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take c''are, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my hairbrush! '''Announcer:' (Ending his Narration) The end! Nighthawks (Segement #6) the above-mentioned song, Jimmy looks at the Larry bows on the TV screen, then turns to Mario.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Archibald: Yes? Isn't His Cheesburger is replaced. Mario: Mama Mia! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! gently bangs her head on the table. Jimmy: That's despicable. (Eevee still doing that) Intel Logo: I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. nods in agreement Archibald: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy looks scornfully at him) Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. He pulls out a pile of papers, takes one piece of paper, and reads it out loud.) Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Larry: For Me? Archibald: Yes. Moose lake. Eevee: (Happy) Wow. Beautiful. Archibald: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Hops onto the counter) Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness, no, quite the contrary. Silliness has just begun! (Slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Bloo: But try not to be too silly. Please? Baldi: Alright Eevee, Go for it! gives Archibald a thumbs up look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Silly songs With Larry: [[The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps]". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "TYVotA" plays as the camera pans up to reveal "SSwL"'s title card on the TV. It fades to the song.] (The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Starts) Quartet Singers: Hm, hm, hm, hm. There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Was not admired. Did not inspire like president, or saint. Yet people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... Larry: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Penguin spits out thermometer) Pa Grape: (to Junior) He's gone a little loopy, in case you hadn't heard. Here's a couple penicilin for your sickly, arctic bird. Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooahh-ooh... Pa Grape: Good news on the penguin, doc: He's up and kicking. Kitty: Meow. Larry: This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous and a week past due, but if I sing to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Kitty: Hiss! Pa Grape: (to Bob) Jump in your car, dive into the city, buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Bob a coupon for milk) Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: Larry: No way, Hose! Quartet Singers: To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooah-ohh... Pa Grape: Good news on the kitty doc: She's feelin' great. Six kittens, named one after you. Bear: Roar! Larry: This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Bear: Roar! Roar-ah-ar-ah. Pa Grape: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. Bear: (Roaring continually through backround) Larry: Yodel-leh-hee, yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee, Yodel-leh-hoo, yodel-leh-hoo!! Ooo!! Yodel-hoo!! Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid. Larry: (being chased by the bear) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! Quartet Singers: Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Larry: (still running from the bear) Yodel-hoo! (end of transcript)